What Makes a Legend
by Xeaeros
Summary: This fic's about five kids, the legendary birds, and a million year old legend. Woohoo! I got seven chapters. (Continues with meaningless chant.) Oh well. It doesn't mean much unless if you review. As in, NOW!
1. Dreams

A/N: Ok now. I don't know if this'll be one chapter or longer than that. This is just a fic that I came up with as I was thinking about the legendary birds. I do that a lot. Oh yeah! I must give credit where credit is due. This fic was inspired by the author Farla. You should check out her stories. Ok, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, almost forgot about this. Anyways, if I owned pokemon, do you seriously think I'd be writing fanfics. I'd probably be online right now reading fanfics and laughing at the everyones' puny attempts to even write something close to what its about. (Just kidding.) I don't own the legendary birds either. If I did, I'd be invincible, invulnerable, unbeatable, unstoppable, and all that other stuff. Hahahahahahahahahaha. Sorry, lost it there for a moment. Ok now, I'm gonna stop my yapping. Gee, I've typed over a hundred words already and you haven't even read my story. You can read now.  
  
Trevor's P.O.V.  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning in Violet City where I live. I decided to call my best friend Loren in Goldenrod City. I hear the phone ringing. Then I hear Loren's voice on the other end. "Hello. Bowman residence. Loren speaking." he says. "Hey Loren." I say. "Hey Trevor." He says. 'Should I tell him?' I think to myself. Or at least I thought I did. "Tell me what?" Loren asks. "Did I say that out loud?" I ask him. He nods. "Oh well, I guess I'll tell you now. Every night for the past two years I've been having this strange dream. I'm flying over the Orange Islands. I look left. I see Zapdos right next to me and Ho-oh next to Zapdos. I look right. I see Moltres right next to me and Lugia on the other side of Moltres. Then we fly lower. Now we're right above the water. I look down and see my reflection. I'm Articuno. My view switches to a cave on an small island. Then a voice speaks to me. It says "Come to me, I have been trapped in this cave for the past million years. Come to me and free me." "Who are you?" I ask. "You know who I am. Free me." the voice answers. Then I wake up." I tell Loren. Loren looks surprised. "What's the matter?" I ask him. "I've been having the same dream two. The only difference is I'm Lugia." he says. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah." he answers me. "Oh well. Let's figure it out later. I'll meet you at Tucker's House." I tell him. "K. Bye." He says.  
  
"Hey Tuck." I say as my Pidgeot lands in front of his house in Olivine City. "Hey Trevvy." He answers. "Hey Tucker." Loren says as he and his Espeon appear right next to me. "Hiya." Tucker says to him. "Hey Tucker?" "Yeah Trevor?" he answers. "Loren and I have been having this strange dream lately." I tell him. "Really?" He says. "Why don't you tell me all about it." He says as he leads me and Loren inside.  
  
"No way. I've been having the same dream to. Except I'm Moltres in the dream. This is really freaky.'' Tucker tells us. "Do you think that maybe Prof. Elm could help us with this?" Loren says. " I don't know." I say. "Let's go see." Tucker suggests.  
  
"Well, I don't know why your all having this dream, but Jack has been having the same exact dream. But he tells me that he's Zapdos. Maybe you should talk to him." Prof. Elm says. "Strange." I say to Loren and Tucker. "I know." Loren says. "Let's go tell Jack." Tucker says. "Yeah." Loren and I agree.  
  
"Seriously?!" Jack asks. "Yeah, I know it's freaky, but it's true." I say. Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call, (I've always wanted to do that.) we hear. "Hello, this is Jack speaking." Jack says. "Hey Jack. This is Josh." Josh says. "Hey Josh." Jack says. "Jack, I've been having a wierd dream lately. I'm flying around..."  
  
"You've been having that dream too?!'' Jack yells over the phone. "Ow. Yeah. So" Josh says. "Me, Loren, Jack, and Tucker have been having that dream too." I say. "Wow. Do you think it means something?" Josh asks. "Of course it does. Five people don't have the same dream for two years by coincedince." (I know I spelled that wrong, but who cares? You people better not flame me for that either.) Tucker says. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Orange Islands!" I yell as I let out my Pidgeot. "Yeah let's go!" Loren says. He let's out his Skarmory, Tucker calls out his Fearow, Jack uses his Noctowl, and Josh sends out his Dragonite. We all fly off to the Orange Islands.  
  
A/N: I've made my decision. It's going to be a chapter story. I don't know how many chapters their are going to be. Anyways, how'd you like it. Review to tell me. Just don't flame me. And you can't sue me. Because I don't own pokemon. Oh, wait, we've been over that already. Just review please. No! We've been over that too. Oh gosh I blab to much and now I've run out of things to say. Oh well. Until next time, peace out. 


	2. Ring of Fire

A/N: Ok, I forgot to tell you all that when they left, they were in Blackthorn City. Ok now. They've made it to the Orange Islands. But they've run into a bit of a trouble. You see, even though they're in the right area, they can't find the islands they're supposed to be looking for. Anyway's, let's get on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok now this is the last time I'm going to do this, so listen up. I don't own pokemon. You can't sue.  
  
Loren's P.O.V.  
  
"Ok. We're at the Orange Islands now, but where are the islands that we're supposed to be looking for?" Jack asked as they landed in front of the Pokemon Center on Valencia Island. "Maybe I can help." a kid said as he came out of the Pokemon Center. "And who would you be?" Trevor asked. "I'm Noah. I lived in the Orange Islands all my life. I know them like the back of my hand. I could be your guide." Noah said. "What do you say guys?" I said. "I don't know." Tucker said. "Why not?" Josh asked. "I mean if we tell him why where in the Orange Islands, he might try to mess us it up. Or steal what's in those caves. You never know." Trevor explained. "Well, that's why we won't tell him why we're here." Jack said. "What do we say if we asks why we're here then?" Tucker asked. "Why don't we just tell him we're here on vacation." Trevor said. "Good thinking Trevor." I said. "Heh, what can I say. I'm smart." Trevor said. "Ok Noah. You can guide us around." Josh said. "Alright! Where do you want to go first?" Noah asked. "Hmm, why don't you just take us to the islands in any random order." Tucker said. "Ok." Noah said.  
  
A week later  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We've been to almost all of the islands already! And what do we have to show for it! Nothing! We haven't even found a cave! We're running out of money! Let's face it! We might never find these islands!" Josh said. "Just have faith. We'll find 'em. We'll find 'em. Just have faith." I said. "Do you always repeat what you say?" Noah asked. "Nah. Just when he feels the need to." Tucker said. "Hey! What's that over there?" Noah asked. "It's a group of islands. What else could it be?" Trevor said matter of factly. "I've never seen those islands before. I guess I've just never noticed them before." Noah said. "How many are there?" Jack asked. "I count eleven." Josh said. "Well let's land on one." Trevor said. "Ok." Noah said. "Let's go Pidgeot." Trevor said as he pointed his Pidgeot towards the smallest island.  
  
"Woah! Look at the size of that cave." Noah said. "Let's go in." Jack said. We started walking into the cave. All of a sudden, Noah, Trevor, Jack, Josh, and I stopped. "Ow!" Noah said as he rubbed his nose. "What's the matter guys? Why'd you stop?" Tucker asked. "I don't know. There's some sort of force field or something like that keeping us from going in." Trevor said. "Hey, look at that." Jack said. "Look at what?" Tucker asked. "Hey wait a minute. Tucker, come over here for a second and let me borrow your ring for a while." Trevor said. "Here ya go. But why?" Tucker said. "You'll see. Pidgeot, could you give me a boost up there?" Trevor said. "Aha!" Trevor shouted. "What?" Everyone else asked. "Tucker, your ring looks exactly like this marking on top of the cave. See. The marking here is a flame. Your ring is a flame. Where'd you get this?" Trevor asked. "My dad gave it to me. Said it was a family heirloom. It's been in our family for ages." Tucker explained. "Hmmmm. You go ahead. Here's your ring back Tucker. I'm going to study this marking for a while." Trevor said. "Ok." Tucker said.  
  
"Wow! This place is huge!" Tucker said. "Cool! A pokeball! I wonder if there's a pokemon inside it." Tucker said as he picked up a purple pokeball. "Pokeball Go!" Tucker shouted. Greetings Master. Tucker heard. "Wha?" Tucker said. I am the Legendary Bird known as Moltres. You have the marking of my Master. Therefore you are my Master. "M-moltres?" Tucker said as his eyes widened. That is right. As I said before, you have the marking of my Master. That proofs you are the descendent of my master. "M-m-me? Y-y- your m-master. Woah! But what is this marking you keep talking about?" Tucker asked. The marking is your ring. The flame was my Master's symbol. He put on a ring. Legend says that when the person who holds the symbol of my master comes, I shall be entitled to be his pokemon. "Cool! I own a legendary bird. Wait'll I tell the guys. They'll be so jealous. But, the entrance to the cave is way to small for you Moltres. I have a suggestion to make. Why don't I return to the pokeball while you exit the cave. "Ok! Let's go!" Tucker said.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" Tucker shouted. "Finally" I said. "What took so long?" Noah asked. "I found something in there." Tucker told us. "What?" all of us but Trevor asked. "First things first. Where's Trevor?" Tucker asked. "Up there." I told him. "Hey Trevor." "Yeah Tucker?" "Anything new about that flame?" "Well, nothing much. But I did find something out. This marking over millions of years old. It was probably made by some ancient civilization." Trevor said. "That's cool. In the cave I found a pokeball. Maybe you could check it out for me." Tucker said. "Sure." Trevor said. "So what did you find in the cave?" Noah asked. "A pokeball." Tucker said. "Is that it?" Jack asked. "It's not just any pokeball. It had a really rare pokemon in it." Tucker said. "Ooooooh. What was it?" Noah asked. "You'll see." Tucker said with a smile. "Oh my gosh!" Trevor shouted. "What? Did you find something out about the pokeball I showed you?" Tucker asked. "Yeah. It's a master ball of some sort. But instead of the white circles on the sides, it has flames exactly like this marking and Tucker's ring." Trevor said. "Woah." Everyone but Tucker and Trevor said. "I guess that makes sense. And it would explain what pokemon was in it." Tucker said. "What pokemon was in it?" Noah asked. "Moltres." Tucker said. "Stop joking around Tucker." I told him. "I'm serious you guys." Tucker said. "I think he's right guys. It all adds up. Moltres is a fire type. That would explain why the marking here is a flame. And it would explain why there's two flames here on this master ball instead of the white circles." Trevor said. "And it would explain why my ring is a flame." Tucker said. "What do you mean?" Josh asked. "Moltres said I was a descendant of his master. He says he knows this because of my ring. Says it belonged to his master. So now I'm his master." Tucker said. "Ok then prove it." I said. "Ok. Trevor, could I have the pokeball back please?" Tucker asked. "Sure Tucker. Here you go." Trevor said. "Pokeball Go!" Tucker said. What is it Master? "Oh nothing. It's just that my friends were a bit doubtful of your existence. Moltres Return!" Tucker said. "Woah!" everyone but Tucker said. "Hey guys, if we're done here, can we go to the next island?" I said. "Sure!" everyone except me said. "Ok. Let's go." Trevor said.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it. It's only chapter two out of I don't know how many, but at least twelve, so don't complain ok. It's actually been the most fun I've had writing a fic. Probably because I've fully overcome my case of writer's block that I've had since January last year. Well just review. Ok. Ok. Later. 


	3. Noah's Dream

A/N: Wow, chapter 3 already. This is going faster than I thought it would. Well this time I won't blab. So on with the story.  
  
"Wow, these islands are far apart. You'd never know it'd take a whole afternoon to get from one to another. And just think, from the air we could easily see that the last island we were at and this island are the closest two islands." Josh said. "I'm tired." Noah said. "Why don't we set up camp." Trevor suggested. "Good idea." Tucker said. "I'll take first watch." Loren said. "Ok. I'll cook dinner." Jack said. "Then Josh, Noah, Trevor, and I will set the tents up." Tucker said.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Wow. I'm full. That was a great dinner Jack." Trevor said. "Well now that I guess that you found the group of islands that you were looking for, I guess you don't need me anymore." Noah said. "Thanks for all of your help Noah." Josh said. "Here. Take this for all of your trouble." Tucker said as he pulled his wallet out. "Oh no. I can't take your money. I wanted to help you." Noah said. "Well then Ok." Tucker said. "We need to repay you with something." Trevor said. "No. I don't want to be rewarded. I'm going to bed everyone." Noah said.  
  
In Noah's tent  
  
'I want to go with them. But I can't. I told them I'd help them find the islands. I did. I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to go all the way, but I don't want to ruin their quest. I want to, but I can't. I've heard them talking about this dream they've had, a legend, and birds. But I don't know what it means. If I ask, they'll definitely want me leave. But if I don't find out, I'll blow my top. Well, since I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll ask anyway.' Noah thought to himself. Then, Noah's eyes started to close as he went to sleep.  
  
Tomorrow  
  
"Good morning everyone." Noah said cheerily. "Good morning Noah." Trevor said. "Trevor, I had this strange dream last night." "Well then, tell me all about it." "Ok, I'm at my house, then a view flashes in my head of these islands and in the center one are a bunch of bright lights. Some of them are red. Some of them are blue. Some are yellow. Some of them are purple. The rest are orange. Then I see all of the legendary birds in a line facing me. My view switches. I see you, Tucker, Loren, Jack, and Josh. Your each holding something. You're holding an snowflake. Tucker's holding a flame. Loren's holding a teardrop. Josh is holding something that looks like a sun. Jack's holding a lightning bolt. Then you all hold your items up. There's a bright flash. The legendary birds are above you all. Articuno above you. Moltres above Tucker. Lugia above Loren. Ho-oh above Jack. Zapdos above Josh. Then I hear a voice. It says to me "Guide them." Then my view switches. I'm see you on the ground. You look pale. You don't move. There is a dark shadow above you. A black bird is next to it. The shadow laughs. It jumps on the bird and flies off. Then I wake up. What does it mean?" Noah said. "Well, I believe it means that you still have a part in this quest. The part about the center island and the last part are probably prophecies." Trevor said. "Let's wake the others up and start looking for the cave." Noah said. "Good idea." Trevor said.  
  
A/N: Ok I know that this chapter was short. But it came out pretty fast. So don't complain. Ok now. Be patient and wait for chapter four. Goodbye. 


	4. Power Surge

A/N: Ok now. Who gets a bird this time? Read on to find out. Oh yeah, sorry about the parts in yellow. It's to light for me to read too. Just highlight those parts, Ok? Oh yeah, I'm dropping that P.O.V. stuff. It's just not working for me. Read on.  
  
"Hey guys! I think I found it!" Tucker shouted. "Where?" Noah asked. "Right over here." Trevor said. Everyone rushed over to him. "Ok now. Before we make the same mistake we did last time, let's check it out." Trevor said. "Pidgeot go!" He shouted. "Pidgeot, take me the top of that cave." Trevor said. "Do you see anything?" Noah asked. "Yes." Trevor said. "What is it?" Tucker asked. "A lightning bolt. This marking also seems to be over a million years old." Trevor said. "Who here has anything with a lightning bolt?" Josh asked. "My braclette has a lightning bolt on it." Jack said. "You go in then." Trevor said. "Ok." Josh replied.  
  
In the cave  
  
"Woah. It's dark in here." Josh said. "Hey cool! A pokeball!" he shouted. "Pokeball go!" Greetings Master. "Hey, who said that?" Josh asked. I did "Whoah! It's Zapdos. But why'd you call me your master?" Josh said. You have the symbol of my master. "What symbol?" Josh asked. The lightning bolt. It is the symbol of my master. He who weilds the symbol of my master is the descendant of my master. Therefore they are my master. "So that means I'm your Master, right?" Jack asked. Yes. "Cool." Jack said. "Come on. Let's go. My friends are waiting outside the cave. And there's one of you're friends there to. Moltres. Zapdos return!" Jack said.  
  
Outside the cave  
  
''Hey guys!" Look what I've got!" Jack shouted as he walked out of the cave. "What?" Tucker asked. "I got Zapdos!" Jack shouted. "Really?" Josh asked. "Yep." Jack said with a smile on his face. "Cool!" Tucker said. "Can we see it?" Noah asked. "Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late. We should set up camp." Trevor said. "You're right. Goodnight everyone." Jack said.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short folks, but this wasn't one of the more importante chapters. Once again, if you had trouble reading the yellow parts, go back and highlight them. Until we meet again. 


	5. Counterparts

A/N: Ok now. I've decided to put an extra chapter in between each of the main ones. (The one's were the people get a legendary bird.) I still don't have a plan for this one yet, but I guess I'll wing it. Hey! I know! I'll have... Better not tell my plan to you. It'll spoil the chapter. Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
"Aaaamnnnnnnnn." Jack said as he woke up. (He was yawning.) Tucker was already up cooking breakfast. "Hey that smells good. What are you cooking?" Jack asked. "Eggs. Would you like one or two?" Tucker asked. "Two." Jack answered. "Hard or soft?" Tucker asked. "Soft." Jack answered. "Same thing for me." Trevor said. He had just woken up. "Ok. What would you like to drink?" Tucker asked. "Coffee for me." Trevor said. "I'll take some orange juice." Jack said. "Ok." Tucker said. "Man. I can't believe you two caught a legendary bird each." Trevor said. "I know. It's just too hard to believe. One minute I want to get out of that cave as soon as possible, then the next minute, I didn't want to leave. It was to weird. Especially when I got Moltres." Tucker said. "Yeah. It was the same thing with me when I met Zapdos." Jack said. "Well, anyways, you know that dream that Noah had?" Trevor asked, sipping his coffee. "Yeah." Tucker and Jack said. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night because I was trying to figure it out. That's why I wanted coffee this morning. Anyways, I think I've got it. The part with the islands and the bright means that at the end of all of this, there will be epic clash between good and evil. The part with the the legendary birds, I'm still working on that. The part where we are holding objects and the part with the legendary birds go hand in hand. The items, a snowflake, a flame, a tear drop, a sun, and a lightning bolt, refer to our jewelry items and the legendary birds. Snowflake to Articuno, flame to Moltres, tear drop to Lugia, sun to Ho-oh, and lightning bolt to Zapdos. The part with me on the ground, well..." "What? What does it mean?" Tucker asked. "Well, I think it means that I'll die before this is over. But not just that, I'm going to be killed by my evil counterpart." "Evil counterpart?" Jack asked. "Yeah, we all have them. They only exist to do evil. No one knows how they got here. There just here." "Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhh. Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay." Tucker said. "Tucker! You're letting the eggs burn!" Jack shouted. "Oh great! Now we have nothing to eat for breakfast." "Don't worry guys, I can take care of that. I'll just teleport to the nearest Pokemart and get some more." Loren said as he came out of his tent. "Thanks Loren."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Did you hear that?" a dark shadow said to another dark shadow behind a bush. "Yeah. They have two legendary birds." dark shadow #2wo said. "Yeah, and if we steal them, we'll be able to control the world." dark shadow #1said. "Come on, let's go get them." dark shadow #2 said.  
  
Back at the Camp  
  
"Man! Where is Loren? I'm starving to death." Josh complained. "Actually, if you were starving to death, you would be moaning in pain, rolling around the ground, and gasping for breath." Trevor said. "Smartaleck." muttered Josh. The two dark shadows snuck up behind Josh. "Hey!" Trevor shouted at the shadows. "What are you two doing there? Go away!" "You think you can make us run by shouting at us?" shadow #1 said. "Well mate, you've got another thing comin' to ya." shadow #2 said. "Who the heck are you guys?" Tucker asked. "We are those evil counterparts your smart friend was talking about when he deciphering the dream to you." shadow #2 answered. "Well whose are you?" Trevor asked. "What do you mean whose are we?" shadow #1 asked. "Whose counterpart are you?" Trevor said. " We would be Tucker's and Jack's evil counterparts." both evil shadows said. "Where are the other ones?" Jack asked. "The other what?" shadow #1 asked. "The other counterparts." Jack said. "They have not been awakened yet." shadow #2 said. "Why not?" Tucker asked. "Why not? They haven't been awakened because their good counterparts have not achieved their destinies yet?" shadow #1 said. "And your's have?" Trevor asked. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both the evil counterparts shouted as they disappeared. "Well that was weird." Jack said. "They'll be back." Trevor said. "Yeah, but what will we do when they do?" Tucker asked. "Bug 'em to death like we did this time." Jack answered. "Somehow I don't think that's going to work. Ah well. Let's worry about that later. Loren's back." Trevor said. "Finally. I was getting hungry." Josh said. "When did you wake up?" Trevor asked. "I got up about a few hour's ago when Loren left. I went out with Noah to see if we could spot the next island." Jack answered. "Did you find it?" Trevor asked hopefully. "Yep. But before we go, can we eat breakfast?" Noah asked. "Sure." Loren said.  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I'd write more, but I gotta get to work on chapter 6 if I want to make up for all the work I missed while my modem was fried. Sianora. 


	6. Lugia

A/N: Okay people, first of all, sorry 'bout my long absence from the internet. It is because my modem was fried. But you should already know that if you read the last chapter. Second of all, I still don't know who should get a legendary bird this chapter. Trevor, Josh, or Loren. Hmmmmm. I was going to save the two newest legendary birds for last, but Articuno is the best one. What to do? I know! I'll ask my sister. She'll give me a good answer. Wait. Scratch that last statement. Hmmmm. Yeah. I think I'll save Articuno till next. But who should go this time. Lugia, or Ho-oh. What to do? What to do? Aha! I have made my decision. It will be....... Lugia. On with the story.  
  
"Okay now. We've had breakfast and took down camp. What else is left?" Tucker asked. "Nothing but to get to the next island." Trevor said. "Ok then. What are we waiting for? Let's go." Jack said. "Good thinking Jack." Josh said. So they all let out they're flying pokemon and flew to the next island.  
  
"You all know the drill. We split up into pairs and look for the cave. Now pick your buddy. If you get attacked, blow one loud blast on you're whistles. If you find the cave, blow two loud blasts on your whistles. If no one finds by eight o'clock, everyone meet back here. Everyone clear on that?" Trevor said. Everyone nodded their heads as Tucker and Noah went West, Jack and Josh went East, and Trevor and Loren went North. Little did they know, but Loren and Trevor were in for a big adventure.  
  
"What time is it Trevor?" Loren asked. "It would be about 5:30. We have two and a half hours left to search. We better turn around. We're almost to the shore. If we didn't find it by now, we probably won't find... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Trevor screamed as the ground beneath them gave away. "Unh!" Trevor grunted as he hit some sort of barrier and broke his leg. "What's the matter Trevor? Why'd you stop falling?" Loren asked. "I think I broke my leg. I think I stopped falling because we found the cave... Aaah!" Trevor said as he tried to make his leg move. "Well then why didn't I stop falling?" Loren asked. "Because your the master of the bird that's in here." Trevor said. "Cool! I'm going to get a legendary bird!" Loren shouted. "Well, go on then. Go. I'm okay." "I think I should wait here until you're leg gets better." Loren said. "You'l1 be here a long time then. Just go. I'l1 try to fix my leg while your gone. Go on. I'm not holding you back." Trevor said with a pained smile. "Okay then. If your sure. Take care of that leg now. And don't be moving it around to much. You're sure you want me to go?" asked Loren. "Yes! I'l1 be all right! Just go!" Trevor shouted. "Okay. Later dude." Loren said as he walked off.  
  
"Let's see now. Which way should I go?" Loren asked as he came to a fork in the path. "Left or right? Definitely not right. There's a breeze coming from that way. That's an exit. Left it is then." he said as he made up his mind.  
  
"Okay now. Just how long is this cave? I've been walking for nearly an hour." Loren said. He heard two sharp blasts as he again reached a fork in the path. 'That would be Trevor remebering he had to blow whistle.' he thought to himself while trying to decide to go right, left, or straight ahead. He automatically ruled out left as he saw a bunch of Zubat flying out that way. 'That must be an exit. I'll try right.' he said as he started running that way. "Woahhh!" he yelled as he came to the edge of a huge pit. 'Okay now. It's definitely not this way. I'll go straight. But I won't run again this time. It might be dangerous.' he walked straight. Again he came to a huge pit. This time, he could see the edge, but it would have been impossible for any human or pokemon to jump. Loren had no choice but to walk back to the fork. "This is impossible. I'll never get to the pokemon." he said as he leaned against the cave wall. Apparently, he leaned against some sort of secret button, because the wall he was leaning against began to move. "Wha-what's happening?" Loren asked. He was obviously scared. "I never knew about this. I guess I'll take this path." Loren said.  
  
"Aha! I have found it!" Loren said as he walked up to a pedestal with a another Masterball on it. "Ok now. I must be very careful. There might be booby traps. He took a bag of sand out, emptied some of the sand and knocked the masterball off with the bag, took the masterball, and left the bag of sand there. (Sorry about the Indiana Jones twist. I couldn't help it.) "Ha ha. I have it. Now to see what pokemon is in it. Pokeball, go!" Loren shouted. Greetings. "Hi. I'm Loren. I could surmise as much. Now, I believe you have introduced yourself, but I have not. I am Lugia master. "Way cool! I own Lugia. But as much as I want to stay here, I really have to get back." Loren said. Aaaah. I see. You are worried about your friend Trevor. "How did you know that?" I am a psychic type. I should know. But you are right. You should be getting back. You're friends are getting worried about you. I shall return to the pokeball. "Ok. Espeon, could you teleport me to the entrance of the cave?" Loren asked.  
  
''Where could Loren be? He's been in there for three and a half hours. Aaaaaaah!'' Trevor said as Josh bandaged his broken leg. "Stay still. It'll never get better if you keep moving it." Josh said. "He's here! Lorens back!" Tucker shouted. "Hey Loren. How'd it go? Aaaaaaaaaah! That hurts! Stop it!" Trevor shouted. "It was fine. Now I have Lugia. How's your leg?" "It's fine. Aaaaah! What took you so long down there?" "I got a little lost. You'd never know how many forks in the path and secret switches there were in those caves from Tucker's and Jack's stories." "What forks and secret switches? There were none of those in Moltres' cave." Tucker said. "What do you mean?" Loren asked. "Hey guys! Come look at this." Trevor shouted out. "What is it?" Loren asked. "Right here, next to the teardrop, there's some inscriptions. But I can't read them. There in some sort of ancient language that I can't read. Hey wait a second, this is an extremely basic combination of Spanish and Latin. I can read this. It says that this is some sort of high security cave. Only the true heir of Lugia's master would be able to get to Lugia." Trevor said. "But isn't that what the barriers were for?" Noah asked. "Well, according to this, the only reason that we've been able to get through the barriers is because of the jewelry items we have. They have some sort of magical power. If someone stole them, they'd be able to get through. So the more powerful legendary birds were put under high security. Only the true heir of the original master of that pokemon would know about the secret switches." Trevor explained. "Well, I didn't know about them. I guess someone in my family just thought it was rubbish and never thought it was worth while to tell their son, because I know for a fact that one of my ancestors was the king of an ancient civilization and that his main battling pokemon was Lugia." Loren said. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" a cackling voice came from overhead. "What the?" exclaimed. "Prepare for double" "And make it double." "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation.'' "To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessica." "Jason." "Team rocket, blasting off at the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight." "Hoot hoot" "Oh great, just what we need. Team Rocket." Trevor shouted. "Yep. That's who we are. And we're here for the legendary birds you've managed to capture." Jason said. "Yeah right, like your ever going to get Lugi, Zapdos, and Moltres. They're some of the strongest pokemon on the planet. All we have to do is order them to attack with their weakest attack and you'd be blasting off to Red Rock Isle." Tucker said. "We know, but we came prepared. Spinarak, go! Spinarak, web blast those pokeballs." Jessica said as a spinarak appeared and shot a string at the pokeballs containing Lugia, Moltres, and Zapdos. "HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Jack shouted. "No can do. Spinarak, blast those goons. But not the one with the broken leg. We don't want them to have no way to escape. Hahahahahahaha!" Jessica shouted. "Hey! Where do you think you're going with those pokeballs? I believe they belong to my friends. Pidgeot, would you like to retrieve them for me?" Trevor said with a smug look on his face. His pidgeot flew straight as an arrow at team rocket as Trevor ordered it to quick attack. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" team rocket yelled as they flew off into wild blue yonder. "Thanks Pidgeot. You always come through. Now, if you could just break through that web please. Ah yes. Thank you. Here you are. Now, I believe these are your's." Trevor said as he handed Jack, Loren, and Tucker the pokeballs containing Zapdos, Lugia, and Moltres. They just looked at Trevor, shocked at the side of him that no one had ever seen until then. "What was that?" Jack asked. "What was what? Trevor asked. "That whole... battle thing. We never knew you were such a good trainer." Tucker answered. "Oh. That. Well, it's not so much as me being one of the best trainers in the world as it is my Pidgeot is at level 100. And besides, it's in my genes. People say my dad was the greatest pokemon master of all time. But I'll be greater than him someday." Trevor said as if this was nothing more than a simple spelling test that first graders take. "Your dad's Blake Blaire?!'' Loren asked with surprise. "I'm your best friend and you never even told me that!" Loren continued. "Yeah. I never really told anyone about it because I was always embarrassed that I always had better stuff than everyone else. Everyone was jealous of me. It got on my nerves. Than my parent's died in a plane crash on their way back from an important business meeting when I was twelve. They left everything they had to me. That's how I got all that cool stuff at my house. The expensive car, the 96'' tv with surround sound dolby digital speakers, the really fancy dvd player, all those great movies, the computer that just came out, the multi-colored ink printer, the digital camera, the fancy cell phone, the expensive laptop, the golden wrist watch, the cd player, the head phones, the electric guitar, the electric bass, the drum set, the keyboard, the microphone, all of the new gaming systems with all the best games for 'em, and the expensive birthday and christmas presents. And after buying all that stuff and donating a million dollars to the Save the Children fundraiser every year, I still have about 5 trillion dollars in my bank account." Trevor explained. "Woah!'' the whole little group on that island said. "What? It's no big deal. It's just that my mom and dad both come from very rich families and the jobs they had paid real well. And they even got a lot of time of to spend with me as a kid, so there was almost no nannies or babysitters for me. And besides. I've got a well paying job too. And combine that with the money I earned as a kid from doing and odd jobs like trimming hedges and mowing lawns and taking a dilivery route for the local newspaper and the fact that I went to a college in Johto where I grew up and how cheap it was, It's no surprise really. Now, are we going to set up camp or what?" Trevor said matter of factly as if that was the end of the discussion. (A/N: Whew, you have no idea how long that took me to write. My fingers are all cramped up from typing, and that rarely ever happens. Ouch. I gotta take a break, I'll be back in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm back now, and I'm ready to type. On with the fic.) They finished setting there camp up, but they kept throwing nervous glances over at Trevor, who was cooking dinner, like they expected him to look down at them because he had much more money then they did. But Trevor is no snob, as you should know by now, or else he would've never befriended ( Woah! Where did I get that word at.)Josh, Jack, Loren, Tucker, and Noah. Anyways, Trevor was cooking dinner when he heard voices arguing about when they would strike the camp. Two of them he recognized. The other, he didn't. Instantly, he realized who it must be. 'I've got to warn the others.' he thought to himself as he hobbled off on the makeshift crutch that Jack had given him so he could walk around with his broken leg. Trevor, I mean. Not Jack. Anyways, he had about made it to Loren's tent where they were waiting for him to bring their dinner. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice hissed in his left ear as someone grabbed his arm and put a sweet smelling cloth over his face, smothering Trevor's mouth and nose, making him breathe in heavily perfumed air. Trevor was getting drowsy. He was dimly aware that someone was dragging him through the bush where he had heard the voices talking. Then, he blacked out.  
  
A/N: Woah, a well executed cliff hanger! Coming from me! I never thought I'd see the day. Anywho, who's voices was it that Trevor heard? Who knocked Trevor out? Why does everything seem to happen to Trevor? Did anyone else get a weird email of a mouse in a red shirt singing I Believe in Miracles to a piece of cheese? Ah who cares. Just review. Okay? Hola for now. 


	7. Rebecca

A/N: Okay now, I left you good people at a bit of cliff hanger there, and I feel a bit guilty, so I'm gonna upload this today. And I made all island names up. So. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
"Unhhhhh. What hit me?" Trevor said as he slowly came to. "Wha? Where am I?" "You're on Simle Island." A female voice answered him. "How'd I get here?" Trevor asked. "I saw some people carrying you off Shamon Island in the Shamouti Island area. They looked kind of weird because they were black and had glowing eyes. But anyways, they were flying you away on this black bird pokemon. It must've been an undiscovered type of pokemon, because I didn't recocgnize it. Anyway, I fended them off with my Pidgeot, but I don't think that they were expecting any one to attack them, because they were kind of off gaurd. Anyways, when they took off, you fell off, and since you were unconcious, you couldn't call out that extremely well trained Pidgeot of yours, so you couldn't save yourself. So I flew down and rescued you. And I'm quite glad I did, because you were very cute sleeping there. By the way, my name is Rebecca. What's your's?" the voice said. "I'm Trevor. How long have I been unconscious?" Trevor asked. "Six weeks. I was begining to worry about you." Rebecca said. "Do you have any aspirin? I have a major headache. Hey! How'd you know I have a Pidgeot?" Trevor asked. "Ummmmm. I saw you fighting Team Rocket when I was on my way to the Pokemart at Valencia Island. Here's your aspirin." Rebecca said a bit nervously. "Right. I've got to get back to my friends now. Could you take me back to the island you found me on?" Trevor asked. "Sure. Let's go." Rebecca said.  
  
"Ooooooooh! Where is he? He's been missing for five days now." Tucker asked. "Don't worry. We'll find him. He can't have gone far." Loren said. Trevor had been missing for five and a half weeks, and it was about to be six. It was already eight o'clock, and they still had no sign of Trevor. Meanwhile...  
  
"There it is. Shamon Island." Rebecca said. "Don't worry guys. I'm coming back." Trevor said as he veered his Pidgeot towards the island.  
  
'What is that?' Noah thought to himself as he watched to flying objects flying towards the island they were on. He gasped as he saw the figures at a close enough distince to recognize one of the figures on the Pidgeot. "There he is! He's coming guys! I see him! And he's brought someone along with him!" Noah shouted. "He's here!? He's coming back?! Yes! He's okay!" Tucker and Loren shouted at the same time. "Oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. You guys are seriously weirding me out." Trevor said. "YOU'RE BACK! YOUR BACK! YOUR BACK! Who's your friend?" Jack said. "Um. Yeah. I'm back. Anyways, this is Rebecca. Rebecca, meet Tucker, Loren, Jack, Josh, and Noah." Trevor said. "Hi." Tucker, Loren, Jack, Josh, and Noah said. "Hi. I was wondering, what are you doing here on these islands?" Rebecca said. "Ummmmmmm..." Tucker said. "Where here on vacation." Trevor said. 'Whew. Quick thinking Trevor.' Tucker thought. "Cool. Why were you guys fighting Team Rocket?'' Rebecca asked. ''How'd you know about that?" Jack asked. "I saw you on the way to Valencia Island." Rebecca answered. "Oh. We were fighting them because they were trying to steal our pokemon." Loren answered. ''Which pokemon were they?" Rebecca asked. "That's enough questions. I'm getting tired. Let's go to bed." Josh said. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Who's tent should Rebecca sleep in?" Loren asked. "Why not Noah's. He's the only one in it." Trevor said. "Hey Trevor, could you come over here for a sec? I have something I want to show you." Noah said. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Noah asked Trevor why Rebecca had to sleep in his tent. "Because your the only one who's isn't as closely involved in this whole trip as me, Tucker, Jack, Josh, and Loren are." Trevor answered. "Ooooooh. Well then. I guess that's alright. "But why not in your tent or Josh's tent or Tucker's tent? You two haven't gotten a legendary bird yet." Noah said. "Yes, but I share a tent with Loren and Josh shares a tent with Jack. And Tucker only has a one man tent. And besides, they all have Legendary Birds." Trevor answered. "Oooooooooh. Okay." Noah said.  
  
"We're back. What's for dinner?" Trevor said. "Steak." Jack answered. "Dang. Loren, how much money did you spend at that pokemart?" Noah asked. "I didn't buy any steak. Rebecca brought the steak." Loren answered. "Okay. Well then, let's eat and then get to bed.''  
  
(Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Bear with me a second peoples. I guess I got a small case of writer's block. I'll get back to you in a second. Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh! I've got it! Another Team Rocker (Rocker? Rocket. There that's good.) Team Rocket attack! Bingo. I love me and my Millenium Brain. (a made up millenium item (If you don't know what a millenium item is, you are a sad, strange person who needs to whatch Yugi-Oh) that me and my friend Loren made up.) Ok now, I have way to many parentheses in this story, so I'm just going to continue with it right now and end this way too long author's note. Whoever heard of an author's note inside an author's note inside an author's note? That's way too weird. So... ON WITH THE STORY! QOOHOO. (qoohoo? woohoo. Yeah. That's it.) WOOHOO!)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Okay. Things didn't go over too well last time we attacked them. But this time we've got a secret weapon that can take that Pidgeot down." the all too familiar voice of Jessica said. "Yes, and this time, we'll actually get those Legendary birds." Jason said. "Now. Let's attack." they both said.  
  
"Prepare for trouble." Jessica said. "Oh no! Not again!" Jack said. "Shut up!" Trevor shouted. "Hey kids. Didn't your parents teach you it was rude to interrupt?" asked Jason. "Yeah. Didn't your parents teach you it was rude to steal and bother campers?" Tucker asked. "Ummmmmmm. No." Jason said. Everyone there but Jason burst out laughing."Okay. Enough fooling around. Pidgeot, go!" Trevor shouted. "You to Skye!" Rebecca said as her Pidgeot appeared next to Trevor's. "Ha! You just made the biggest mistake of your life kiddies. Jason, would you get the Zapomattic 2000?" Jessica said. ''Sure Jessica." Jason said as he brought what looked like a windmill from behind a clump of bushes. ''What is that?" Trevor asked. "I don't know and I don't care! Skye, use Wing Attack to destroy that Zapomattic thing!" Rebecca ordered. Skye started flapping her wings and sending wind in the direction of the Zapomattic 2000. Suddenly, the blades on the windmill-like machine started rotating. After the blades reached a certain speed, a bolt of lightning came out of the base of the machine and flew straight towards Skye. "No! Skye!" Rebecca shouted. "Pidgeot! Mudslap Attack!" Trevor commanded just as the lightning bolt was about to hit Skye. The mudslap cancelled out the electricity and saved Skye. "Thanks. Now, let's end this." Rebecca said. "Skye, Mirror Move!" Rebecca said as a bolt of lightning came out of Skye's wings and shot straight at the machine. The machine exploded and sent Team Rocket flying over the horizon. (Lucky dogs. I've always wanted to fly without being inside an airplane. I don't care if I have to be in an explosion to fly. It would be so cool to fly by my own power. I love birds. But I guess you already knew that because of my author name and my favorite pokemons (Is pokemons a word, or is the plural form of pokemon pokemon?) which is Pidgeot, Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres and Zapdos. Okay now. This author's notes gone on way to long. I'll shut up and get back to typing now.) "Well that was easy. Come on. Let's go clean up that zappatomic thing." Trevor said. "Hey Trevor. I just want to say thanks for saving Skye. I never taught her Mudslap because I thought it would be a waste of time. You sure showed me wrong today." Rebecca said. "Ummmm. (I seem to like that word, don't I?) No problem." Trevor said as he picked up the last piece and turned towards the whole group. "Okay. Listen up people. Take down camp. Put out the fire. Finish eating. Pack up the tents. I want no trace there was ever a camp here. We leave at sundown." he said. "What about Rebecca?" Jack asked. "We'll let her decide what she wants to do." Trevor answered. "I think I'll stay with you guys. You ned someone to look after you in case you get injured. Like Trevor's broken leg. I took care of that. I can heal anything from burns to broken bones." Rebecca answered. "Okay then. Guys. HUDDLE!" (I seem to like Caps Lock, don't I?) Trevor shouted. "Okay now. Since Rebecca's gonna come along with us, some things are gonna change. For one, we aren't going to talk about the Legendary Birds around the campfire or anywhere else in the camp except for when Rebecca's not around. Next, you're not going to act like the slobs you guys are. You're expected to act at least halfway decent. And finally, your supposed to protect her as you would protect us. Got that everyone?" Trevor said. "You do realize I'm going to have to hurt you for saying that." Trevor said threateningly. Loren gulped. The others started laughing hysterically. "And that goes for anyone else who makes a single crack like that." Trevor finished. They all stopped laughing. "Okay. We covered all that. But how are we going to finish our quest without telling Rebecca?" "Easy. We make sure that we can trust her. If we can, we tell her what we're really doing here. If we can't, we wait a couple of days then we go home and come back to this island a few days after that. Loren, have you kept that map you were making of these islands up to date?" Trevor said. "Yeah. I'll go get it." Loren answered. A few minutes later, Loren came back with a map and handed it to Trevor. " Which island are we on right now?" asked Trevor. "This one." "Label it Shamon Island, And label that one right there Simle Island. Then take the map to Rebecca and have her tell you the names of the remaining islands. Then let's pack up and leave. Now move people. Jack. Come over here please." "Yeah Trevor?" "i want you to make sure that Rebecca's trustworthy." "How?" "Ask her questions about the Legendary Birds." "Okay." Trevor overseed the deconstrunction of camp while Jack interviewed Rebecca. "Jack, why aren't you helping to deconstruct camp?" Rebecca asked. "I've already finished taking down my tent. I just wanted to ask you a few questions." "Okay. Shoot." "Where you from?" "I'm from Pallet Town." "Okay. How long have you been living in the Orange Islands?" "Six years." "What do you think about pokemon?" "I'm actually studying to become a pokemon nurse." "Really. Anyways, what do you think about the legendary birds?" "Well, I've actually seen them, believe it or not." "Really? When?" "About two years ago. I was outside picking berries, when they flew overhead and in the direction of these islands. But the wierd thing is, there was this guy dressed in armour flying ahead of them.'' "A guy dressed in armour? Flying? That is wierd. What'd he look like?" "He was about 5'6", blonde hair, long arms and legs, skinny." "Hmmmm... Maybe Trevor would know something about that. He's an expert on ancient legends. I'll go ask him now." Jack said.  
  
"Hey Trevor, I was talking to Rebecca like you asked me too, and she told me that she's seen the legendary birds. But she also saw a guy in armour flying ahead of them. He sounds like a legendary warrior to me. I was wondering if you would know anything about it." Jack said to Trevor. "A legendary warrior with armour on and flying? That was Adristos. If Rebecca saw Adristos, then she's trustworthy. He only shows himself to humans that are pure of spirit." Trevor answered. "Okay then. Just one more thing. This happened exactly when our dreams started."  
  
A/N: Mwoohahahaha. I'm so evil. I got a good cliffhanger in this fic. Anyway, what do you think of this fic. I DESPERATELY NEED REVIEWS! Until next time, Hazaah! Later. 


End file.
